


Hell High

by Not_My_Problem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Family, Angels, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brothers, Demons, Good Brother Gabriel, Good Brother Lucifer, Good Brother Michael, High School, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nerd Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sioux Falls, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Wings, angel brothers, halos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_My_Problem/pseuds/Not_My_Problem
Summary: John died on hunt. So Dean and Sam, an upcoming senior and freshman, come to Sioux Falls to live with Bobby. There are upsides; the old friends, the safety, and that blue eyed Novak kid. But the monsters may have followed them back. High School is already weird enough without supernatural stuff in town. Demons, vamps, witches, new school, assholes, and some big brothers you really don't wanna mess with. It's not over til its over.





	1. Chapter 1

When John died, it wasn’t exactly the most dire catastrophe in the universe. He wasn't really around for the few years before that anyway. Despite spending so much time hunting, Dean and Sam still had to enroll in school. John couldn’t be pulled away from hunting enough to stay around while they had to be in school. So while John was off doing god knows what with the supernatural, Dean and Sam would go through their classes. They were still involved in plenty of hunts. More than they should have been.  
At the beginning of June after Dean’s Junior year they were hunting a string of demon attacks with their father that led to a warehouse a few miles out of town. John wasn’t himself that night. He was nervous and panicky and the demon was a bit unusual too. Rather than snark and sadistic humor, the demon was somber and spouted out prophecies as it tried to escape the three hunters. John eventually snapped and blindly jumped the thing, not realizing the extent of the demon’s power until it was too late. Even though John’s death hit hard, his lack of presence in the boys’ lives softened it a little.  
One of the specifications that John had in the event of his death was that Dean and Sam would move to Sioux Falls to live with Bobby. The man was always good to the two young hunters and John thought it best they be surrounded by people they were familiar with. They moved away from the town when they were young, but they still travel back to visit from time to time. It was easy because John had known people there who were aware of the supernatural. It was nice visiting, they didn’t have to be as secretive about their home life like they always did school.  
Because Dean was eighteen, he technically could have lived on his own. But he was wasn’t about to leave Sam alone, even with Bobby. Hell knows what kind of weird shit could go down and end up with him losing his brother down that hole that took his parents. All the talk that demon had the night his father died kind of had him unsettled. He would stay with his brother and go through his senior year living with him and the salty old hunter, making sure no one got killed. So, that summer, Dean and Sam took the Impala and drove over four states back to South Dakota.  
They turned up on Bobby’s doorstep the day before school started. The sun was about to fall behind the horizon. They hadn’t gotten there until it was almost dark. It was unfortunate because they would be start school the next day  
Dean parked the Impala and leaned against it, waiting for his brother to get out of the car.  
“Dean, are you sure we got everything out of the motel?”  
Dean sighed and moved back to the trunk. He popped it open and took a quick inventory, “Everything’s here, Sammy. All the guns and knives and shit are in perfect order.”  
He knew Sam was nervous, their dad dying along with the anxiety of starting high school this year was all weighing down on him. But it wasn’t like the kid was just going to say that. No, he had learned too well from John and Dean.  
Dean slung their duffel bags over his shoulder and slammed down the trunk door, “Come on, Sammy. Bobby’s probably wondering what the hell we’re doing out here.”  
Sam stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him. Despite being a little baby freshman, Sam was already a solid two inches taller than Dean. It was daunting wondering what ungodly height he might reach as an adult.  
Dean threw one of the bags to his little brother and made his to Bobby’s door, only to be sprayed in the face with holy water.  
“Dammit, Bobby!” He shouted, trying to wipe the water from his eyes.  
A yell came from inside, “Better safe than sorry!” Then the door swung open.  
“Stay away from me with that stuff.” Sam grinned from behind Dean.  
“You boys were supposed come in yesterday. I thought you might’ve gotten dragged under.” He opened the door wider for them to come in.  
Dean walked in set a bag on the couch, “Eh, we still got a day ‘til school, right?”  
“Yeah, but thought you may need pencils or notebooks or some crap.” Bobby said as he shut the door and locked behind them.  
Sam patted the duffel bag slung over his shoulder, “Got all we need right here, Bobby.”  
“Well, then, if you boys are done scuffing up my furniture.” He pushed Dean’s feet off the table, “I say we eat.”  
Even Bobby’s cheap frozen food tasted gourmet after the long drive. It was nice for Dean and Sam to catch up with Bobby after so many years.  
Dean knew Bobby was looking into their dad’s death. He kind of wished that he wouldn’t. The demon killing John right in front of them was pretty much straight forward to him. Anything else seemed like it would open a whole disaster if history was anything to go by.  
He didn’t voice this opinion, most for Sam’s sake. The kid didn’t need to go worrying over some demonic prophecy the night before his first day of high school.  
Speaking of which, “I think I’m going to head to bed.” Sam pushed his chair out from the table and stood, “It’s been a long day listening to Dean’s crappy hairbands for a thousand miles”  
“Well your cheeky today,” Dean looked up.  
Bobby tipped his beer at the two, “You should get some sleep too, Dean. Your senior year starts tomorrow.”  
“Oh, joy.” Sam started up the stairs and Dean followed soon after.They reached their shared room room and passed out quick, exhausted.

______

“If anybody messes with you, you call me, alright.” They were parked outside of the school. The sun was shining down on the students gearing up for the return to school. Sam was watching the kids lean on their cars and wander into the front doors. Dean had yanked the keys from the Impala’s ignition and was lifting his bag from the backseat  
Sam stepped out of the car and dragged his bag out with him, “I got it, Dean.”  
Dean slammed the driver’s door shut, “And if any ladies give you trouble, just give them my name first.” Dean winked and Sam gave an eye roll.  
“Or mine.” Charlie’s red hair was unmistakable no matter how long it had been since they had seen her. Her messenger bag was over her shoulder and covered in pins.None of which Dean could make out or understand.  
Charlie grinned at Sam, “Freshman year, huh. Ah, to be young again.”  
“Well as I live and breathe, the Winchesters.” Jo came behind Charlie and smirked at the boys.  
“See this town still hasn’t set any standards.”  
In response to Dean’s shit-eating grin, Jo smacked his shoulder and embraced him, “I heard about your dad. I’d kill the black-eyed dickhead myself if I could.”  
Charlie just nodded with a straight lip face.  
“Yeah, yeah. Hey, how’s your mom doin’?” He shifted the subject  
Jo didn’t call him out on it, “Fine. She’ll be glad to see you. Nobody spends quite as much money as you do on apple pie.”  
Another good thing about staying in Sioux Falls was that Jo, Charlie, and a couple others their age knew about the supernatural. They didn't have to pretend as much and they could actually get closer to other teens.  
The bell rang and the surrounding crowd rushed a little faster into the building.  
Sam bolted to the door and Dean called after him, “Your ass on fire or somethin’?”  
Sam was in the door long before he could have heard Dean.  
“We’d better get going too,” Charlie dragged Jo toward the door.  
Jo nodded, “Yeah, you don’t know real fear until Ms. Newman catches you late to class.”  
Dean chuckled, but kept his slow walking pace. He wasn’t in any hurry to start another goddamn year of this shit. The school looked okay on the outside. It was painted a clean tan color and pristine letters on the front spelled out SIOUX FALLS HIGH SCHOOL. Despite the cleaner appearance of this school in comparison to the last few they attend, it would be the same old shit. No doubt, Sammy would love high school. Honors and AP were as sure as chest hair in Sam’s future, but was never Dean’s thing. He always assumed he’d follow in his father’s footsteps and become a hunter. He was much better at icing wraiths than doing quadratics.  
He had almost reached the door when he was body slammed. Dean only stumbled a few steps, but the wind was knocked out of him. At first he went into an attack position, thinking it was a demon or something. He then heard the frantic apologizing in a very human voice.  
“Oh, Lord. I’m so sorry. Are you okay? I didn’t see you, I’m sorry!”  
Dean grumbled and looked down. There was a shorter kid there, that looked about Sam’s age. His dark hair was sticking up in every direction and his overly professional clothes looked like a mess.  
“Nah, it's alright. Should've been watching where I was standing.” He rubbed the pained side of his face, “Name’s Dean Winchester, by the way.”  
The kid looked straight at him and swallowed, “Cast- Cas. I’m Cas.”  
Dean smirked, “Well see you around, Cas.”  
He could feel the kid watching him as he pushed open the door. Dean groaned when he saw the confusing hallways of the school. It was going to be a long day.  
Eventually, he sound his way to the counselor's office. It was like the rest of the school, nice and clean, without a drop of clutter. It was where he had to meet with Mr, Sutherland. A man way past balding with thick frames at the end of his nose.  
“Mr. Winchester, glad to see that you made it here okay.”  
Dean snorted, “Almost didn’t. This school’s a damn maze.”  
The counselor chuckled, “It took me a few years before I figured it out.”  
He handed Dean a map and a class schedule, “These should help. Unfortunately, a few of your credits from Kansas didn’t transfer. You’ll have to take a couple of lower level classes.”  
“Perfect,” Like being in basics wasn’t demeaning enough.  
"Don't worry, you'll be caught up in no time," He searched through the paper on his desk, "Your little brother is Samuel, yes?"  
Dean nodded and the counselor sat back in his chair, "Your brothers middle school records are very highly marked.  
"He's a regular brainiac." Dean bit back a grin. He was proud that Sam had managed straight A while helping John and Dean on hunts. Kid might actually be going places.  
Sutherland's smile dropped, "Can't say the same for you, though."  
Dean's teeth gritted together. He knew he wasn't good at school, that was no secret. But was this guy he just met the best judge of his intelligence?  
He leaned forward, “Just look on the bright side, this time next year you’ll be graduated.”  
Dean pushed the door open with his back, “Can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Jo had fourth period together as it turned out. It was Earth Science, a class that didn’t transfer for Dean and Jo had been putting off. The class was mostly sophomores, which was the normal grade to take the class at this school. Mrs. Dunlap, the teacher, was an older woman with the worst, nasally voice either of them had ever heard. Sharing this class was why Dean knew immediately that something horrible had happened. Jo’s phone rang, earning a glare from the teacher and a raised eyebrow from Dean.  
She ignored both and held up the phone to check the Caller ID. She frowned when she saw the name, “I’m sorry, it’s my mom. I have to take this.” Before the teacher could excuse her, Jo was stepping outside. Mrs. Dunlap wasn’t interested enough to chase after her and berate her rude behavior, so she continued the lesson.  
Jo didn't bother shutting the door behind her, so Dean could see her through the doorway. She was pacing in the hallway, hugging herself with the arm that wasn’t grasping the phone. He could hear the squeaking of her leather boots when she switched directions on the freshly polished linoleum. Jo stopped short and glanced at Dean. She caught his eye but gave no sign of what Ellen was saying over the phone. She turned her head back down, said a few more things, and then pocketed her phone. For a moment she stood in place, gazing at the other end of the empty school hall. Reanimating, Jo briskly walked back into the room, still didn’t bother addressing the teacher, and crashed into her seat without a word.  
“We have a problem,” Jo whispered at Dean. The unsettled expression she had in the hallway was still scrawled all over her face. She had made sure to be quiet enough coming in as not to disrupt the class and get Dunlap upset again. She stayed facing forward, still staring at her. Whatever the call had been about wasn’t fit for any other students overhearing.  
Dean leaned forward, causing a shifting squeak from the plastic chair. He wasn’t as concerned about being caught not paying attention and looked straight at Jo. He kept his voice low though, ensuring none of the people around him could hear, “Is your mom okay?”

“What? No, God, no. She’s fine,” She pushed strings of blonde from her face. Sweat was appearing at her hairline and was trying to keep her breathing steady as she spoke, “It was Mom, but she was calling because the police are there. It’s Uncle Eric. He was found dead outside the Roadhouse a couple hours ago. Like, insides on the outside dead.”

Eric was an old hunter John and Bobby knew from back in the early days. Dean had only met the man once or twice while they were in Sioux Falls visiting Bobby, but it was enough to like the guy. The guy was loved by the town despite matching everything that was to be said about old salty hunters. He was one of the oldest hunters still in action and had a rep for driven tactics. There was this hunter’s story about old crazy Eric staking four vamps in one full swing. He did always have a soft spot for the kids, though. He would give Jo and the boys packets of caramels and sage.

“Jesus,” Dean frowned, trying not to imagine the old guy gutted like that, “Does she know what did it?”

Jo shook her head, her hands still stalled in her hair “Mom said she looked for hex bags and didn’t find anything. There wasn’t any sign of vamps of werewolves anywhere she looked either. She said she was gonna keep looking, but, Dean, if this thing got an experienced hunter who the hell knows what else-”

“Miss Harvelle!” Mrs. Dunlap interjected, forcing the two to focus in front. She pulled the Expo away from the whiteboard in the middle of an O just to stare them down disapprovingly, “Something important enough to interpret my lecture on the syllabus must be very intriguing. Please, would you and Mr. Winchester enlighten us with this captivating information?”

Jo was too shaken for a snappy response and Dean didn’t feel up to it either. He couldn’t stop picturing the body of Eric strung out on the pavement beside the Roadhouse. This sort of thing was supposed to be left on the road when John died. Sure, the supernatural was bound to show up sooner or later, but he was hoping it to be later. They were finally going to have some semblance of a normal life. At least Sam was. Dean might get back into it once the kid was shipped off to college. Monsters this close to home was too jarring for him. There were weak-willed people all across the country, why couldn’t they go pick on them? Besides, Sioux Falls had more hunters hiding out here than it knew what to do with. Too many homes here had sigils drawn under the wallpaper and holy water at the door. What bat-shit creature would get this close to that many hunters?

Jo whispered as best she could without drawing the attention of their teacher, “She says we’ll stay at a hotel until the police wrap up the crime scene, but that’ll be a few days and I have to look around. My mom’ll have my ass if I cut class on the first day. Wanna come check it out straight after school?”

“Yeah, I guess.” It was the least Dean could do for Eric. It wasn’t common to find a hunter as kind as that.

He knew Jo needed space, so he dropped it there. Jo had grown up here rather than the road, so she had gotten closer to all those old hunters. The rest of the lecture was white noise and he was glad to get out there when the bell rang. Jo was out the door first while dean threw his bag over a shoulder. Eric’s murder was still at the front of his mind. Something like that was worth dwelling on for at least two class periods. He went down the list of monsters he confronted with his father and it could be anything. Ellen’s inability to find anything at the scene made it all the more frustrating to figure out along with the generic method he was killed in. Ripping bodies apart was actually common with the supernatural. It was easy for anything with a danger level above a death echo to execute. The only question was what could catch a hunter off guard like that, which was the only explanation for the famed Eric Lapse to succumb to death. John, Bobby, and even Ellen wouldn’t be caught anywhere without a proper arsenal of wooden stakes and rock salt. Sioux Falls wasn’t immune to the occasional mysterious attack in the woods. True Eric was older, but if anything, he was deadlier than his younger cohorts. He would have never underestimated a monster or been wandering around the streets unarmed.

Dean didn’t want to believe that it could be anything too bad. A full on coven or a pack of wolves could be too much for him right now. Sammy had already watched his dad die, he didn’t need any more supernatural attacks raining hell on his life. He needed to set his attention to the things normal high school kids worry about. Dean didn’t want to have something like this so close to them. Anything too ugly may scar Sam’s head for the rest of his life and then he’d be as lost as Dean had been.

When the bell rang kids had crowded the hallways. They were a massive swarm before they magnetized to the sides in groups or headed off to other parts of the building. Most of them rushed straight to the lockers, some digging for books and others leaning against the wall talking. A few kept earphones plugged in and took determined strides to class. There was a group of guys next to the water fountain, sneering at passing students. There weren’t that many of them, only five or six, but they were all upperclassman and the looks they gave were intimidating for the smaller students. Every once in a while, one of them would call out and say something. Those who had the misfortune of being on the receiving end walk on, as if they had said nothing. Dean believed that everyone would be better off if they kept their mouths shut. Their gross faces were punishing enough.

None of them commented to Dean, his leather jacket and set jaw tended to ward away the idiots. It had at his old schools and those guys were much more frightening than these wannabes. The same couldn’t be said for the blue-eyed kid that rushed by. Still not paying mind to what was in front of him, he bumped right into one of the boys. He needed to look where he was going or at least slow down enough not to be almost bowl people over, second time today that Dean’s seen him klutz.

He started off his whole apologizing routine that he did with Dean. He was lucky nothing had been dropped, or he may be in for a worse fate. He wasn’t out of the woods though, it wasn’t more than a second that redhead he almost knocked over cut him off, “Hey, watch it, Spacey.”

Cas tilted his head, squinted his eyes, and stared. Dean had never seen that response to unfavorable attention from a high school asshat. He stared for much longer than any normal person would, keeping his eyes trained on the redhead’s pupils. It didn’t even look like he was blinking. The uncomfortable silence was ended by even more uncomfortable noise. The guy’s voice, “What’s the matter? Are you retarded or something?” He pushed Cas’ shoulder, making him stumble back a couple steps. The guy advanced as Cas fell back from the push, obviously intending for things to get more physical.

Cas seemed more confused than anything, he still hadn’t anything since ‘I’m Sorry’. He didn’t shove back and just remained in the spot he had ended up. This only angered the redhead more, he lifted a hand to offer a much harder assault. Before he could do anything else, Dean stepped in.

“Chill, man.” He got between the two, knocking his shoulder to force more room, “It was an accident,”

“Whatever,” Seeing Dean, a few inches taller than Cas and definitely more menacing, made the guy reconsider. One passing bump didn’t seem worth the proper fight he was going to have with Dean. He grumbled at the intervention and he rejoined his obnoxious group, “Better not happen again.”

Dean scoffed and turned back to Cas who had a faint and admiring smile, “Thank you, Dean.”

“Eh, that was nothing.” Dean shrugged. That guy was barely even worth a size up compared to the monsters he had faced with his father, or even the dirtbags that would hang around his school “Should’ve seen the dude harassing my little brother last year after I was done ‘em”

He kept staring at Dean with his eyes wide, not trying to make conversation. His eyes were true blue. Nothing like the greenish or gunmetal hue of other people’s. They were bright and solid like the clear sky and they had as much expression in them as most people required there whole faces for.

All the gazing was getting awkward for Dean. After all, there were still students in bunches all around them. Free to witness the most intense one-sided staring contest in history. He'd be lying to say it didn’t freak him out a bit. Because of this, he started stumbling over his words, “I- uh so- you’re-”

Cas interrupted, saving Dean from recovering from that disaster, “Does your little brother go to school here?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean said, relieved that moment was over, and he returned to his normal self, “He’s a freshman this year, Sam Winchester.”

He perked up at the name and grinned, “Oh, he’s in my French Class! Your brother is very smart, Dean.”

Dean chuckled at the informative statement, “Yeah, kid’s a real nerd. Comes in handy sometimes, though.”

“You’re new this year, correct?” Cas asked, gripping the binding of his notebook as he spoke.

Dean nodded but was solemn at the reminder of his circumstances. When he moved schools before, he could say it was for his father’s work. This year the reason was different. He guessed he could lie and repeat the old explanation, but he didn’t want to be dishonest, “We had to move here after my dad died.”

Cas’ lips tightened and he went silent for another second, “I’m so sorry, Dean. That’s terrible.”

“Well, he wasn’t exactly the best of guys.” Dean was rescued again, this time by the almighty power of the school bell looming over them. The passing period ended and the kids in the hall scattered like rats. As fast as the corridor became a packed party, it became an abandoned wasteland.

“Goodbye, Dean.” Cas ran off again toward a door, his backpack bouncing with his steps.

Dean called after him before he was too far ways, “Hey! Slow down! You may kill someone this time!”

He didn’t turn around to acknowledge it, but Dean could see a laugh bubbling its way onto Cas’ face.

After school, Dean ushered Sam into the passenger’s side of the Impala. The temperature had heated up during the day, but as summer was ending the air gained a coolness to it. They had run out as soon as seventh period ended and raced across the parking lot. Dean yelled at Sam to keep up while quickly explaining what had happened. Sam was somehow able, for once, to refrain from questions until the end.

“Geez, Eric? Damn, I didn’t think anything could get him. He was, like, a legend, remember all those old rifles he had in his attic? Do Ellen and Jo have any idea what could have done something like this?” Sam buckled his seat belt when Dean finally managed to get him to the car.

Dean turned the ignition and backed out of the cramped space he had put his Baby into, “Nope, not one.”

They were silent the rest to the way to the Roadhouse, both left making guesses at the killer. When they got to there, the place was crawling with local cops, all near a taped off part of the back. It stretched almost across and down the alley and a trail of dark blood stained the pavement. Ellen was talking to one of them and Jo stood beside her, upset. A couple of old men and women were loitering near the tape. Bobby was already there too, eyes glued to the white sheet laid to ground. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets, along with his hat, only for a hunter’s death had it had been removed.

Dean parked across the street and got out of the car, pulling his jacket over his shirt. Sam climb out as well.

“Whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Dean spoke from across the roof, halting Sam before he crosses the road.

Sam raised an eyebrow, ready to fight Dean on what he knew was coming, “I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not,” Dean said. If he was going to distance Sam from this world, the first step was denying him a witness to this.

Sam sighed, “Dean-”

Dean started toward the crime scene and gestured Sam back to the Impala, “I don’t want you looking at this, Sam.”

“Well, it’s not your choice.” Sam glared, refusing to move, “I liked Eric too. I want to help any way I can.”

Dean frowned, but kept walking and didn’t object when Sam followed. It might not be as dangerous as he thought.

They left Ellen and Jo alone, assuming that they were preoccupied. Instead, they went straight to Bobby.

“It’s messy, boys,” Bobby kept his eyes on the sheet. Dean was thankful it was there, so Sam didn’t have to see the gutted old man, “Cops said he was killed over there,” He pointed at the space between the garbage and the back door, the beginning of the track of red “And dragged over here. No signs of hex bags or vamps or anything. They think he was killed with something straight, sharp, and smooth ”

“Could it just be a human attack?” Sam asked. It wasn’t unheard of Dean supposed, a human being killed by another human

Bobby was doubtful, “To Eric Lapse? Not likely. Guy was basically a doomsday prepper. He had more guns than the National Guard”

“Then what Bobby?” Dean demanded, even the amount of blood surrounding the sheet was almost too much to look at, “Nothing leaves no trace!”

“Hey, Dean.” He turned to Jo when she tapped his shoulder. Her hair was erratic and over the course of the day, dark circles had formed under her eyes.

Sam turned to her and spoke softly to his old friend, “Jo, are you okay?”

“I will be, Mom’s pretty shaken though.” She shifted her feet and pointed kept her eyes from the sheet.

Bobby put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, “Ellen’s a tough broad, she’ll be fine.”

She smiled sadly, allowing Bobby to give his comfort, and gestured to the dumpster, “Look, Dean, Sam, I need to talk to you.”

They nodded and followed her to the side of the trash. She leaned against the green metal side, “What is it, Jo?”

“I think we’re gonna want to take the reins on this one. The adults should stay out of this and we’ll get to the bottom of it. Me, you guys, Charlie, Kevin.” She crosses her arms and clenched her jaw.

Sam frowned at the proposition, “What? Why?”

“Smell over there,” She pointed to the corner between the wall and the dumpster. About three feet of space that were clear of garbage.

Dean didn’t move toward it, “I’m not sniffing your trash, Harvelle.”

She growled and shoved him in the direction of the space, “Just go over there, Asshole!”

Sam went first, keeping his bewildered eyes on Jo, and took a whiff of the air. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Dean came closer, peeking around to where his brother was leaning down.

“Dean,” Sam looked back, “That’s sulfur.”


	3. Chapter 3

“No, hell no!” Dean was not having any of this today. It had been constant for the past few and it was getting old.

Charlie sighed and leaned back on the carpet with her arms outstretched, “Come on, Dean, it’s for Eric.”

He put his head in his hands and paced to the edge of Charlie’s room. It wasn’t much space to get away from the gang of friends against him. Thank God school had started on Wednesday. Sioux Falls started the week before labor day, unlike his past school that began right after. It meant he only had to suffer a couple of days of classes before the weekend. Over the summer, he had forgotten how much energy going to school sucked out of him. The torture didn’t stop there, though. He had gotten a call earlier that day from Jo to come to Charlie’s and talk about her plan. Jo was still determined to do this hunt herself and she had somehow gotten Charlie and Kevin on board. Not that Charlie wasn’t always down for some old-fashioned hunting or that Kevin wouldn’t be here regardless of what he thought.

“I’m pretty sure Bobby’s got this one.” He crossed his arms. Unlike his friends, apparently, he had faith in Bobby’s abilities.

Jo gritted her teeth and stood up from Charlie’s wooden desk chair, “You really wanna put him in the way of a demon?”

“Oh, do not put that shit on me, Jo.” He raised his voice. Dean wasn’t going to let her try to guilt him into this.

Jo, never one to back down, yelled back, “You’re only pussying out because of your dad!”

“You know that’s not it!” He growled and turned away from the group, he didn’t want to get into this. Not with Jo and definitely not while she was trying to push him to a blind and reckless demon hunt, “You wanted my little brother to be a part of this ‘hunters junior gang.’ I don’t want him near this stuff!”

“Kevin’s the same age as Sam, and way less capable” Charlie argued. She was cross-legged on her couch and hadn’t bothered to change out of her Hogwarts house pajama shirt.

Kevin piped up from the corner of the floor, where he had chosen to sit quietly as Dean and Jo got into it, “Wow, thanks.”

“Kevin doesn’t have a choice,” Dean frowned, not looking away from Jo, “He’s a psychic or whatever.”

“Mystic translator.” He spoke up again. Kevin had become a part of the friend group after he copied an old runic book from Bobby’s house into English. Hunters loved him for that and the kids were glad to have another one to join.

“Have you guys really not come up with a better name for that?” Dean asked, getting a bit more conversational.

Charlie shrugged, pulling a pillow into her lap, “Nothing really fits.”

“Oh my god,” Jo ran her hands down her face. Dean could see the frustration written in her eyes. Having Charlie and Kevin as your focused united front wasn’t always the best plan, “Can you guys focus? Dean, we’ve got the means and the know-how and let’s face it, our parents haven’t had a record with demons.”

Dean was exasperated, “We’re not even sure it was a demon! Anything could have done that, maybe even a human!” 

“You smelled the scene, Dean,” Kevin said, reminding him that he was, in fact, on Jo’s side with this, “A killing like that with sulfur everywhere? Come on Dean, that’s a long shot to be anything else.”

“I’m new here, guys,” Dean was done with this. He was done arguing with his friends on something that couldn’t be helped. He had his reason for staying away from things as dangerous as a demon hunt, “Sam is new here. I can’t just go fucking around town with the Mystery Gang.”

Charlie threw the pillow onto the floor and stared Dean for a second before conceding, “Okay, we get it.”

Jo whipped around to look at her, upset that her team was falling apart, “What? No, we don’t.”

“Jo.” Charlie gave her a look. One that said, ‘Let it go you’ll be one more person short, “If Dean is busy and wants to keep his brother safe, we get it. ”

They all turned to Jo, who sighed. It wasn't like Jo to give in on an argument like this. Dean really did get why Jo wanted him to be a part of the hunt, but he just couldn’t do it now, “Alright, you can opt out. But we’ll update you on anything we find and promise you’ll keep an eye out.”

He raised his hand as one does in a courtroom when their hand is on the Bible, “Fine, I promise.”

Grabbing his keys, Dean headed out to his car. Taking two stairs at a time, he rushed out before Jo could change her mind about letting him go. He said goodbye to Charlie’s dad, who was standing at the edge of their kitchen, before going out the door. 

The fall still hadn’t kicked in yet. Not that Dean was complaining, it was nice to get a long summer for once. The sun was still beating down on the sidewalk and the only clouds were bunched up in the corner of the sky. The heat couldn’t last for much longer, as the month progressed it was bound to get cool and wet. There hadn't been rain for a few weeks now, so the grass was dried up in front of the neighborhood houses. There were brown and tan spots covering almost half of what should have been green. It crunched beneath Dean's boot as he cut the corner on the lawn to get to the road. He didn’t even try to avoid the disrespect he may put on Charlie’s neighbors by treading on the grass.

He was supposed to go get food with Bobby and Sam, but instead, he was forced into that demon hunting peer pressure session. Jo had been adamant that he join them in the house, if for nothing else than to hang out, which was a trap. Grocery shopping might have actually been preferable to his friends trying to seduce him into a hunting investigation. At least then, it was him trying to pull people into the danger zone. Dean probably should have gone with them. Not only was missing it a waste with here, but the consequences could be dire. He could only hope that Bobby was enough of an influence that they didn’t have a refrigerator full of lettuce for a week. If Sam had anything to say about it, they wouldn’t see a good piece of junk food for years.

Dean got into his car and drove off. He still didn’t know the streets all that well, he hadn’t been here since he got his license. He did manage enough to get around, though.

He wasn’t angry with Jo and the others, he just wanted to stay away from this. Dean was all for going primal on some smokey bastards. He just didn’t think could risk Sam’s involvement this soon. He wished that they understood that a little better, but none had been there when his dad died. 

He pulled into Bobby’s place and noticed the car parked outside the house. Dean had to maneuver around it to keep his Baby safe from Bobby’ subpar parking skills. He didn’t realize he had spent so long at Charlie’s. He thought he would get home while they were still at the grocers. Sam and Bobby were already home.

Dean walked in the door and called out for either of them to answer. Loudly, making sure they could hear from the kitchen.

There was a loud protesting noise in response and Dean almost flinched when he saw someone walk out in front of him. Turns out he was around the corner, hidden behind the door. He glared at Dean as rubbed at his ear, “Do you really have to yell every time you open a damn door?”

“How else will people know to honor my return?” He laughed and shut the door behind him. He threw the Impala’s keys on the table beside the doorway, “Hey, Bobby, tell me you didn't let this kid do all the shopping!”

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean, “Don’t worry, we got your heart attack on a stick like you asked.”

“I’m here for a good time, not for a long time.” Dean flopped onto the couch, kicking his feet on the side.

Sam stayed standing, looking down at Dean with his arms crossed, “What were you doing at Charlie’s.”

He stalled for a second, deciding whether or not to tell Sam the truth. He couldn’t put his chips on Sam agreeing with him. He wouldn’t like being the reason Dean wasn’t helping Jo, “Just talking with Jo and them.” Not a complete lie. All they did was talk, not particularly kindly, but they were talking.

Sam shrugged and wandered into the kitchen as Bobby came out with a bottle of beer. He looked exhausted, but never enough to keep him from scolding Dean, “Boy, what did I tell you about wandering around town alone?”

“Oh, come on, Bobby.” He started. He had had enough of people telling him what to do for the time being.

“Don’t give me none of that, Dean,” He cut him off harshly. As little as Dean wanted to have this conversation, Bobby was feeling even less up to it, “None of us know what killed Eric, and until we figure it out you kids shouldn’t be out there unarmed.”

“Who’s says I’m unarmed?” He shot back. It was true, he kept his dad’s old gun locked in his glove box.

Bobby frowned at him and sat next to him about the couch. He clutched his beer into his fist as his back hit the cushion.

Watching Bobby’s expression lose energy, Dean quieted his voice, “Do you guys really not know what did it?”

Bobby sighed and pinched his nose. This might have been worse than Dean thought. He believed that the older hunters could handle this sort of thing better, “No, we’ve been researching for days and have no leads whatsoever.”

“Jo was thinking it might be a demon” Dean offered. He was a bit worried now, he was hoping that Jo would have been wrong in the identification

Bobby whipped his head around so quickly that Dean could hear his neck pop painfully when it turned, “Jesus, a demon?” He clearly wasn’t supposed to hear, but he could barely make out Bobby say softly under his breath, “Don’t think I can handle that again.”

He frowned, thinking of what Jo said about their parents. Dean couldn’t argue with that fact that their parents and guardians had too many run-ins with demons. Bobby never fully recovered after his wife was possessed, Bill’s death took Ellen out of hunting, and then there was John and Mary.

“How come Jo thinks it’s a demon?” Bobby interrupted his thoughts.

Dean bit his lip, rethinking letting the older hunters deal with this. He chose to shrug instead of answering, “Couldn’t tell you. You’ll have to ask Jo.”

Bobby didn’t look too impressed with that response and took a sip of his beer. “Anyhow, it’s a mess. I was gonna call Ellen later and make sure they’re okay in the motel. I’d offer a room, but I got you boys here.”

“Jo seemed better today,” Dean assured, “I think being away from the Roadhouse for a few days is helping.”

Bobby nodded, “Shouldn’t be long now, though. Cops left and we when through the scene as much as we could. You’re right though, they might want to stay away for awhile.”

He took another swing and Dean leaned back into the couch.

The next day, Dean decided to get out of the house and walk in town. It had been a long time since they had been back here. It was good to get reacquainted with this place and he needed the fresh air. It was sparse on the sidewalk, despite being labor day. Most people were out, trying to get a last taste of summer before work and school ruled their lives again.

He avoided the Roadhouse on purpose, not wanting to see any remnant of Eric or run into Jo investigating. He chose instead to cross through a park near a rich neighborhood. There were birds lining the top of a swing set in the park. They were particularly noisy and called at Dean as he tried to enjoy the fresh grass and clear air in the park.

He was about to yell back to scare them off when another sound came from behind him, “Hello, Dean.”

He turned to see Cas walking behind him, “Oh, hey.”

Cas stood and smiled at Dean. He still wore khaki pants and a shirt buttoned up to the collar. Quite a sight in the middle of a park, “Do you live around here?” 

“Yes,” He responded, “You do not.”

“Uh, yeah, no. I’m just taking a walk.” Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

Cas blinked, the first time Dean had ever seen him do so, “I will walk with you.”

“That’s okay,” He explained, “You can keep on with whatever your doing.”

“Oh.” Cas looked down and began to shuffle off toward the giant houses.

Realizing that Cas assumed this meant Dean didn’t want to walk with him, he shouted, louder than he meant to, “I mean, you can if you want! It’s cool.”

Cas stopped, “Really?”

“Yeah, come on.” Dean gestured at Cas to follow.

He led him to the other side of the park, where the neighborhood ended and a low hanging oak tree stood.

Dean lifted himself onto one of the branches, it was so close to the ground that the tips of his boots were pressed against the grass. Cas climbed next to him, with his back leaned against the tree’s trunk.

“Do you like Sioux Falls?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I used to come here to visit Bobby and my friends every once in a while. Now we live with Bobby.”

Cas swung his leg over the branch, “Is he your uncle?”

“Not by blood. He and my dad were close and he’s the only family we have now. Mom died when I was little.” Dean confessed.

Cas’ foot stopped, “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“It’s alright,” He changed his tone, “You like living here?”

Cas nodded, “I like people here. They are very mysterious to me. I have only been here for a few years, and it still amazes me how much I do not know.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to laugh, “Like what?”

Cas stared at him in the way only Cas can, “Lots of things.”

“Like blinking?” He grinned and Cas knocked him back with his foot. Dean nearly fell back on the grass but caught himself by gripping the bark.

Cas lurched forward, “Oh, sorry!”

He looped his foot around Cas’ knee and kicked up lightly, causing Cas to crash to the soft grass below the tree, “Hey!”

Dean burst into laughter as Cas picked himself back up. Dean offered a hand to help Cas back onto the limb, “Come on, no friend of mine is staying in the dirt.”

Cas stopped in the middle of moving on the limb, “We are friends?”

Dean chuckled, “Of course.”

Cas looked thrilled and smiled at him. Unfortunately, it was at this moment that Dean’s thigh starts buzzing. It was a nameless call, probably a telemarketer, but it drew his attention to the time. He had promised Bobby he’d be back by two and it was half past three.

“I’ve gotta go.” Dean pocketed his phone, “I’ll see on Monday, okay?”

Cas’ grin faltered a bit, but he waved Dean when he broke away from the tree. Dean kept an eye on Cas’ shrinking form as he walked back the way he came.

He ducked behind a couple of houses and alleyways to cut the commute in half. He was almost to the side of town Bobby’s place was when he heard a scream.

It was definitely a woman's voice, high and piercing. Dean immediately ran toward the noise. It took a few turns, but he found where it had come from. A young woman in what would have been a blue jacket and flare skirt was laid out on the pavement. Blood was everywhere, up the walls and covering the alleyway. You could no longer see her face, as it was ruined with lacerations. Her arms and legs had been cut open and were spilling blood still. The smell of sulfur filled the alleyway and almost choked him.

People were at the edge of the alley some pointing and others refusing to look. They had gathered in a crowd, the scream attracted many off the street.

It was too much like John’s death. The blood, the cuts, but Dean couldn’t look away. All he could think about was what did this to her. That it was crawling away happy, possessing another poor guy.

Dean distanced himself from the scene. He didn’t call the police, though. He called Jo.

She answered, “Hey De-”

“Can you promise to keep my brother out of the hunting stuff.”

“What-” She was about to ask.

He snapped, “Just answer me.”

After a moment spoke with certainty, “Yes.”

Dean watched as the police light came closer, “Then I’m in.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hands smacked on both sides of the library table, making Dean look up. He was helping Jo research anything that could have attracted the demon to the hunter-rich town. Dean had picked out as many books as he could about the town’s history and monster lore. Unfortunately, he couldn’t find a single useful fact.  
When he looked up he saw a kid his age glaring down at him. Granted, he was much shorter than himself, but you could see it in his face and posture. Dark blonde hair was pushed behind his ears, his eyebrows were scrunched into his tan eyes, and his lips were pulled up into a slight snarl.  
Dean wasn’t too comfortable with this dude closely giving him the death stare, “Uh, can I help you?”  
The kid ignored his question, “Stay away from my little brother.”  
Dean’s eyes widened, “Excuse me?”  
“I’ve seen you hanging out around school and last Sunday at the park. Stay. Away.”  
It took longer than Dean would like to admit to realize that this guy meant Cas. Cas had never mentioned he had an older brother.  
“You’re talking about Cas? He’s my friend, man, I wouldn’t hurt him or anything-”  
The guy scoffed, “Like I’m supposed to believe that? When I heard about you and that dickbag ginger Andy, I asked around about you.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows, “You did what?”  
The dude was not interested in listening to Dean at all. He might as well have been an empty chair, “And I don’t want you hanging around Cassie.”  
“Look, man, I get it.” Dean attempted a reasonable approach, “I’ve got a brother of my own and with all the shit going on in this town, everybody’s about to have a heart attack, but I’m telling you, you don’t need to worry about me.”  
“Well, you’re one of a whole assload worries I’ve got right now.” He commented, “but you're not going to be for long.”  
After the years of hunting with John, Dean had a hard time not hearing that as a threat. Paranoid older brothers were something that he was used to. Middle School skirt chasing had gotten him a worse reputation than he probably deserved, but this was different. Despite having a vertical challenge and a lollipop hanging out of his mouth, this guy had an air of danger around him. He seemed genuinely defensive of Cas.  
Still, Dean was unwilling to give up on someone he liked just because this kid says so, “All due respect, dude. I don't really think you have any say in the matter.”  
Cas’ brother leaned up from the table, “I don’t trust or like you, Winchester. If you want to keep walking on two legs, I suggest you leave my family alone.”  
The guy removed himself from the front of Dean's table, but not before knocking one of the old books onto the ground. Dean cursed and moved to pick it up off the floor. Before he could get there though, Charlie swooped in and got it for him.  
“Dean Winchester at the library? Never thought I’d see the day.” She grinned as she handed the book over.  
He grumbled and threw the book with the others, earning an offended glare from Charlie, “Sorry. I'm doing research. Can’t find anything, though.”  
“Hm,” Charlie sat across from him, “What was Gabe Novak doing here?”  
“Who?” He asked.  
Charlie rolled her eyes, “That short guy you were intensely conversing with just now? That’s Gabe Novak. He’s the kid who put, like, forty pounds of jello in Carson White’s locker last year and he was the one behind the whole ‘mice in the pillowcase’ incident.”  
He was lost, “The what?”  
“Don’t ask.” She turned one of the books lying on the desk to face her, “You really haven’t found anything?”  
“No,” He rested his hands on the books, “The old hunters cleared all the old research out of the library years ago. I could barely find the Bible.”  
“Well, maybe Bobby’s got some old stuff that could help?” She suggested.  
Dean groaned, “Like hell. Bobby’s having a hard enough time even letting me and Sam walk the streets alone. There’s no way he’ll let us look for ways to hunt a demon on our own.”  
Charlie flipped the book back toward Dean, “Better keep reading. I’ll go see what I can find in the archives.”  
She got up and left Dean under the mountain of books. Charlie came back with a stack of files just as high. They now look like the intellectual kings of the library, blanketed in text, but even so, they couldn’t find anything relevant enough to note.  
“Maybe Kevin found some stuff online?” Charlie said, hopefully.  
Dean shook his head, “I texted him earlier, he said the town’s history is squeaky clean. Hunters here know how to keep things on the DL.”  
Bobby finding out about the hunt involved too many risks to be done. He could keep Dean and Sam under informal house arrest and go out to get the damn thing. Probably getting gutted himself in the process. However, Bobby kept piles of books all over the house. He could go back to the house and see what Bobby might be hiding in the shelves. The only problem would be not getting caught.  
Dean’s sudden standing caused Charlie to jump, “What, are you leaving?”  
“We’re leaving. We’re going to Bobby’s.” He grabbed his jacket from the chair’s back.  
She watched him without moving, “I thought-”  
“It won’t be a problem if we get there fast. Come on!” Charlie leaped up at Dean’s frantic voice.  
She gathered her books and bag and followed him out the front door, “Oh, this is exciting. I know you hate research stuff, but it’s fun, right? Sneaking around Bobby, studying deadly monsters, leaving documents unorganized in the library.”  
“Oh my god,” He unlocked his car, “Why do I surround myself with nerds?”  
“Because you are one of us, Dean.” She giggled.  
He rolled his eyes and got inside his Baby. Dean and the others were lucky it was still early in the year. In October and later after daylight savings, the sky would be too dark too early. The town had set in a curfew after the woman was killed. One bloody old man wasn’t enough to cause panic, but another body with similar elements would get the local police thinking serial killer. So, in response, the police cracked down on this side of town, setting in a strict curfew. The cops must have somehow figured out how to reproduce asexually because they seemed to be multiplying at an alarming rate. There was twice as many standing on sidewalks, and even more driving in town.  
Dean was used to getting around the police. It was basic Hunter 101 when he was a kid. As much trouble gangs of monsters give hunts, police interference can be almost worse at times. Even with all the experience, it was best to keep oneself, at the least, appearing as an upstanding citizen.  
Which is why Dean made sure not to stay out after dark most nights. It was a close call a few times, one of the joys of having school bite out half your waking hours.  
After Dean got back to Bobby’s he ran out of the car and to the front door.  
Charlie went after him, “The hell? What’s the rush, Barry Allen?”  
Dean kept his eyes ahead, “We gotta get this done before Bobby comes back with Sam. If either of them sees us, there are gonna be questions.”  
“Can’t we just take them with us?” Charlie asked while Dean made a beeline for Bobby’s desk, “My heist skills have only been getting better since you were last here.”  
“I have no doubts about that, but Bobby’s like a freaking bloodhound with this stuff. If we take anything he’ll know.”  
Charlie shrugged and joined Dean. They made quick work of finding relevant things. They decided it would be best if they limited the number of books they touched. It made it easier to make sure that everything went back to the way it was. So rather than tearing the books of the walls and scouring through the pages looking for anything that could be helpful, they searched over the spines for anything that could be of use. They found only two books on the local lore and a black notebook that they figured they should look through. They both took one of the big books.  
They still didn’t have much luck, “This is useless.” Dean concluded after skimming over his assigned brown leather book.  
Charlie hummed, flipping through the book with the silver and emerald threaded cover, “Did you know there was a huge rainmaking festival here in the late forties?” She carefully slid the book back in its spot, “You’re right, though. Ultimately pointless.”  
“What is in this?” Charlie asked, picking up one of the black notebooks.  
Dean looked over her shoulder and saw the scribbled ink marks covering the page, “That’s Bobby’s handwriting.”  
“This must one of his current research journals,” She kept flicking through the thin pages.  
He reached over and stopped her, “Other hunters too, look.” There was a change in the ink and section where the handwriting became more flowing and loopy.  
She studied the page, “These date back years and all over the- Dean! This one is labeled for Sioux Falls.”  
There was a short page in the journal, dating back three months. Text only covered half the page, while the rest was a crudely drawn map of the south side of town. There were directions and research scrawled on the sides and the top. The thing that stuck out was red and underlined twice. VAMP NEST.  
“Oh, damn!” Charlie read through the research part of the page. She fumbled her phone from her pocket and took three pictures of the map.  
Dean watched and leaned back on the desk, “Vampires? Aren’t we looking for a demon?”  
She shrugged, “It’s a good place to start. I mean, what else do we have to go on?”  
Dean would have agreed vocally, but the front door opened, letting in a quick gust of wind and Sam’s whiny voice.  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit” Dean crouched down and shoved the two books back into their shelves.  
“Oh, you’re home, Dean.” Dean spun around and tried, not so successfully, to look innocent and casual. Sam was standing in the doorway holding a folder, followed soon by Bobby.  
He grinned, “Heya, Sammy, how was the geek club?”  
“Decathlon team, Dean,” Sam set his folder on a chair in the corner, “They said I would be great to have on the team, and they rarely let freshmen compete.”  
“Rock and roll, Sam,” Charlie lightly punched his shoulder, “Even I didn’t manage that.”  
Bobby stepped into the room, “Oh, hi, Charlie. Been awhile since I’ve seen you around here.”  
“Uh, yeah,” Dean ran his fingers over his head, “We were just catching up.”  
Charlie nodded frantically.  
Bobby raised an eyebrow, “You best get going, Charlie. I don't want your dad up my ass over you being out too long.”  
“Yeah, I’ll, uh, I’ll go.” She grabbed her bag from the table, “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright, Dean?”  
Bobby volunteered to drive Charlie home, leaving Dean to harass Sam about school and girls. Even so, he the whole Vamps in Sioux Falls thing wasn’t leaving his mind anytime soon.  
The next day, Charlie and Dean met in the parking lot before school. More like Charlie waited for a quarter of an hour for Dean to show up. She stood, leaning against the handrail of the front steps. They had left early so Dean could talk to Charlie. The cars in the lot were scarce and there were only a few groups of students standing around. As Dean pulled up and saw her, he sighed and parked as close as he could.  
“Sammy, you go ahead to class, I’ll meet up with you later.” He turned off the car.  
Sam groaned, “But, Dean!”  
“Hey, “ He snapped a bit, “I’ve got stuff to do so I will see you at lunch alright kid?”  
Sam grumbled as he opened the door and ran inside, waving at Charlie when he passed by. Dean followed slower, locking his car while he approached Charlie.  
Just as he was about to greet her, Jo and Kevin both ran up and cut him off.  
“I got your text. Why the fuck am I here so early?” Jo grumbled and wrapped her jacket closer to herself.  
“Me and Dean found-” She flipped through her phone for a moment, “Boom.” She held out her phone so Jo could see the pictures she took.  
“Holy crap!” Jo grabbed the phone from her hand.  
Charlie huffed in response, but Jo ignored her, “Where did you find this?”  
“Bobby’s stuff,” Dean explained, “Some old hunter’s research journal.”  
Kevin frowned at the phone, “Could there really be a vampire nest in Sioux Falls?”  
Dean shrugged, “It’s possible, as long as they kept themselves lowkey. They’d have to fly under the radar here, but if they hunted right they could survive.”  
“Not for long,” Jo held onto Charlie’s phone and walked into the building.  
The others glanced at each other before following her inside.  
Charlie grabbed her phone back, “What are talking about?”  
Jo didn’t stop, instead, she forced the other three to follow her as she briskly moved toward her locker. “I’m gonna go check it out after school”  
“You’re going to infiltrate a vamp nest by yourself?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.  
Jo smirked, “Doesn’t have to be by myself.”  
Dean was about to shout in affirmation but saw Cas rooting through his locker. Leaning next to him was the guy he now knew as Gabe Novak. He was hanging all over the locker and trying to balance a chocolate bar between his hand and the metal. Dean saw an expression grow on Castiel’s face that mimicked a very particular face of Sam’s when Dean was bothering him. Cas noticed Dean and the face morphed into a small grin as he waved Dean’s way.  
Dean smirked and nodded back, somewhat enjoying Gabe’s glare. He did, however, fail to notice Kevin watching the exchange.  
“What’s going on there?”  
Dean startled, “What?”  
Charlie rolled her eyes, “Dean got in trouble for flirting with Novak’s little brother.”  
“I was not flirting!” Dean objected.  
Jo crossed her arms, “Regardless of who Dean is looking to get sexy with in his backseat, I need to know if you guys are going to come with me to get a look at this nest.”  
Dean laughed, “Yeah, Jo. I’ve got the itch for some Transylvania twist.”  
“Oh, Lord,” Charlie and Kevin groaned.  
“Don’t hate-” He was cut off by a hard smack to the center of his back.  
He turned to see what it was, only to see Gabe stroll beside him, “Morning, Deano.”  
Dean chose to glare rather than respond.  
Charlie giggled, "Good luck with that one."  
Dean watched the blond flip him off as wandered down the hall.


End file.
